


Mrs. Benson

by neonhiddles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonhiddles/pseuds/neonhiddles
Summary: This went completely left of what I'd originally intended, but I can't say that I'm upset.





	Mrs. Benson

Ellie can't believe she's allowed Liv to talk her into this. She can't believe she allowed her to choose her outfit. The whole situation was just SO not her, but she loves Liv and will do absolutely anything to make her happy. She couldn't lie to herself and say she didn't look hot, because did she ever, but the mere idea of wearing a dress in public sent her stomach into uncomfortable knots.

She's pulling faces and posing in front of the full-length mirror when Liv comes up behind her and places a series of hot kisses down the length of her neck. "Don't you look ravishing tonight, Mrs. Benson." Ellie can feel the blush rising to her cheeks as Liv hums into her shoulder. Ellie huffs a laugh and turns out of her partner's embrace; her obnoxious pink boa trailing behind her. "You really need to stop calling me that. We're not married, you big dope." Even though she rolls her eyes and feels like a dope whenever Liv calls her 'Mrs. Benson', she secretly loves it. 

Having Liv call her Mrs. Benson almost feels like a promise of times yet to come in their relationship. It makes her feel special and warm. Marriage did seem like the only probable next step, they already lived together and had Noah, the three of them were practically a family. The only thing missing was the piece of paper to prove it. Ellie knew it was stupid; feeling like she needed a paper signed by a judge to prove that her and Liv were a couple, but she also secretly wanted it.

She wanted the big wedding with her being the main focus and Liv in a tux with the big ring and amazing honeymoon with her new wife and son. She wanted it all: everything she never had growing up. But she also didn't want to make Liv feel obligated to marry her, no matter how many times she'd told her she wanted to make her her wife. 

Liv interrupts her inner turmoil, "everything ok over there?" 

There's obvious concern in her voice and Ellie can tell that her "inner turmoil" wasn't so internal after all. 

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Don't worry" she shakes her head in an attempt to clear it, to no avail. 

"We better get going to the event and squeeze in a little fun before I get the inevitable call to work."

Ellie was happy for the change of subject and nods in agreement, putting her arm through Liv's.

****

Liv, as usual, was right. She had gotten the inevitable call to a case a little over an hour after they got there, something about a teenage boy being found in a back alley looking worse for wear. 

The town car stops in front of their apartment and Ellie thanks the driver while giving him a generous tip. Her whole body feels heavy as she makes her way to the elevator and up to the fifth floor. The night, while short, had taken a lot out of her. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with Liv as the big spoon behind her. Sadly, that wouldn't be the case tonight as she most likely wouldn't be getting home until closer to three. 

Ellie shrugs off her boa, draping it over the couch, and shimmies out of her dress, laying it beside the mass of feathers. She wouldn't normally dare to get naked in the living room, but Noah was currently at a sleep over with Jesse and Rollins' mother, there was nobody there she had to cover up for; except maybe the creep across the street. But not even he could get her to put on a robe tonight. She was enjoying her fleeting bit of freedom before her son came home the next morning. 

****

She's splayed across the bed in little more than one of Liv's too-small tank tops and a pair of knickers when she hears the bedroom door open. It can't be anywhere even close to three, she thinks to herself, but in the doorway stands none other than Lieutenant Olivia Benson; still in her party clothes and mouth wide in a mischievous grin. 

"You're home early" Ellie can't contain her excitement. She'll finally get to fall asleep with her big spoon and she honestly can't wait. 

"I've got my minions doing all my bidding tonight. I told them it was important that I get home to Mrs. Benson as she'd be expecting me" she finishes with a wink and Ellie can't help but roll her eyes at the whole thing. 

"Great. All the more reason for them to hate me. First I'm a no-good leech who lives off you and gives you nothing in return and now I'm the needy housewife who breaks you away from your job" 

"They don't hate you, Ellie, it's all in good fun. And they understood that I needed to get home to you to have some quality time before Noah comes back tomorrow. Trust me when I say they don't harbour any animosity" 

As much as she wanted to believe her, she just couldn't. Carisi had made it very apparent how they felt about her when she showed up with Noah on Take Your Kid To Work day because of her lack of a job. Getting Liv and herself arrested not even two weeks later didn't help matters. 

Ellie's thoughts are interrupted again as Liv sucks on her inner thigh; knowing she'll have a bruise tomorrow. Typical Liv: always marking her in obscure places so people will KNOW she's got somebody and isn't just marked up from a random fling. 

She wants nothing more than to have a teenage make out session with Liv, but she can feel her body growing heavier and her mind slowly slip into unconsciousness. It's not long before Ellie feels the bed dip beside her from Liv's body laying beside her. 

Liv's arm encircles her waist and the last thing she hears before drifting off is "goodnight, Mrs. Benson".


End file.
